Two Halves
by hrh Cenedra
Summary: a young girl acidently joins herself by magic to a boy, years later the two meet and together they embark on a quest to help her regain her parents empire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my 1st fic. So b kind it's you regular fantasy/ fairy tale with a twist hope you read and enjoy Don't copy please or use any of the text without my permission (but then why would anybody want to) Stealing not v. nice.

prologue for zara keep smilin hun

Chapter1 is for lozi and sidda

Prologue; a misty memory 

_Danica silently jumped down from the tree she had been sitting in. A playful grin crossed her face; she was in for a bit of fun. She sharpened her hearing. The horses were getting closer. She crouched down like a tiger ready to pounce. No one dared ride horses through 'her forest'. She could hear laughter now polluting the gentle song of the trees and the forest. Any second now she would be able to see them. There were eight horses she knew. She chuckled to herself; it wasn't fare really but nobody interrupted her alone time. The travellers came into view seven young men were riding with a boy of about ten. She decided she'd settle for scaring him._

A cool sea breeze wafted in through the open door to Danie's cabin she rolled over and fell with a loud thump to the floor. She woke up and shook her head to erase the inviting memories of her past. Hesitantly she stood up, 'thank the goddess Dione' she thought. Her mistress Princess Harika was still asleep. She carefully glided across the cabin making sure her feet were off the floor as not to make a sound she looked in the mirror. Danie let out a startled cry. The face staring back at her wasn't hers. Of course she knew her hair had had grown longer and was now just past her shoulders but her eyes she gasped were not grey anymore like her ancestors but green. She carefully placed a hand down the loose cotton shirt she was wearing and pulled out a small gold chain with a glowing pendent attached. She concentrated scrunching up her young face and the mass of red tangles that framed her little face straightened out and plated themselves into neat cornrows. For a fleeting moment her eyes flashed grey. Then they returned to the alien green. She grabbed a bandana off the floor and tied it round her head to cover her ears. She was ready now for a long day of slave labour.

_Lindie shifted in his saddle warily, he felt as if he was being watched. He hated forests they seemed unnatural to him.' It's the kind of place the weirds used to live' he thought. His horse suddenly decided to liven up, it had been rather skittish since they had entered the forest. Suddenly he heard his guards cry out and he felt a pair of small arms encircle his waist and pull him off his horse onto the forest ground. The next few moments were a blur but when lindie sat up he saw his guards all tied to tress by long tendrils of ivy. He laughed. A young girl held out her small hand to help him up. He gasped she was so small and delicate yet she had managed to overcome all seven of his guards, How? She was younger than him he guessed by about two years. She grinned her small perfect pearly white teeth showing. Suddenly lindie heard distant shouting the girl looked scared, her small arms were suddenly round his neck and then she crouched down and jumped catlike into a tree. Her index finger lay against her lip. He nodded to say that he understood._

Lindie awoke hearing a loud knocking at his bedroom door. I'm up he shouted in a very UN princley like manner. He banished all images of an imp like face framed with boyish short fire like hair and staring grey eyes. He couldn't remember something but he could feel the mists clearing he'd just have to wait.

**Chapter 1; a new land**

Danie laughed as she hung over the ships side gazing at the grey strip of land that was just starting to rise on the horizon maybe on dry land she would be able to find a way of avoiding her mistress. Whack. Danie nearly fell over the edge when Harika clobbered her around the head.

" What was that for" she asked while rubbing her head

Harika just turned her stubby nose in the air and walked away. A nearby sailor laughed.

" You be careful when around her little moonbeam, her jealousy will someday destroy her and if your not careful you too."

" What?" and then she gasped " Little moonbeam, your one of us" she accused.

A vacant look crossed over his old weather beaten face.

" I was" he replied " A very long time ago" he winked at her and then carried on with the task he was already doing. Danie sighed. A scream echoed in her ears alongside the rattling of her mothers' last breath a single tear fell down her cheek and her eyes flashed grey before she turned to go and find her owner.

Lindie sighed

"I don't want to get married I'm only thirteen."

His father laughed.

" You wont have to walk down the isle this week don't worry, its just a betrothal. You wont have to marry her for another six years or so."

" She'll be all childish and ugly and I wont love her and she'll ruin my life."

At that his fathers face turned red and his voice became a deadly whisper.

"Now listen hear boy," he raged, "her father is a king with lots of land and power, marrying her is for political gain and security. It has nothing to do with love."

At that lindie was dismissed with a wave and he hurried out of the door.

"Poor you." Lal whispered as they passed through the doors" I cant imagine a loveless marriage, I love Cas to bits and she returns my sentiments in abundance."

Lindie rolled his eyes at his guard and pulled a face.

"When are they arriving?" he cautiously asked.

His guard tensed and turned to face him.

" Her ship is due to arrive tomorrow morning."

He watched as the prince's face changed rapidly conveying a mix of emotions anger, shock and hate?

"It's been a long day, I wish to retire," he told Lal

Lal stopped and stared "its not even midday yet you've only been awake three hours." He stated

"Just leave me alone alright," shouted linden running off in the direction of his chambers.

Danie sighed as she brushed Harika's long dark hair.

"He's so rich and handsome," Harika stated "And he's going to be all mine."

"I don't mean to sound rude but I think you're to young to get married." Danie stuttered this comment where had all here self-confidence disappeared to she wondered.

"It's non of your business slave," Harika snapped back " but I won't marry him for another five or six years."

Danie suddenly yawned as a weird sense of drowsiness fell upon her. She silently fought to keep her eyelids open. She placed the hairbrush down and cautiously slipped away onto the above deck and as if by magic Harika didn't notice her slipping away. Up on deck she curled up catlike and fell into a deep sleep.

_Danica curled her body up around the tree trunk blending into the surroundings. The boy down bellow smiled up at her his midnight black hair ruffled slightly in the cool spring breeze. Just then seven young women entered the clearing and stopped at the sight of the seven young guards pinned to the trees. _

"_Danica, stop playing games and come out from were ever you are hiding."_

_She stayed hidden and so had the boy. She lost control and laughed at that and the boy started laughing and the silvery ripples of laughter cut through the tense air. Danica smiled but doubt was tugging at a far corner of her mind. Maybe she shouldn't have given him her pendent she had subconsciously in some magic way formed a bond between them a bond that didn't have the right to exist._

Danica awoke refreshed but still had the feeling that she shouldn't have fallen asleep then and an alien emotion of anger was running wild around her body and she new in an instant that it wasn't her emotion. It was impossible for her to feel anger until now even after all she had been through she could never bring her self to be angry it went against all her morals and ancestry for her to be experiencing this emotion and she didn't like it.

_Lindie gasped. Seven flawless women stood in front of were he was hidden. Their hair was cropped short like the girls and they where dressed in similar attire to the girl light green and silver tunic and cropped trousers with a loose belt full of foreign weapons. They seemed shocked at the appearance of his guards and started shouting something in annoyance in another language. Strange lindie thought 'wasn't this island meant to be deserted' suddenly he heard laughter and he found himself compelled to laugh too. He suddenly felt an alien weight around his neck. Looking down he saw a fine silver chain and inset in a silver crescent was a small diamond looking gem. He stepped out from where he was hiding and the girl jumped down from the tree. The women looked down upon lindie in horror and grabbed the girl's arm and then disappeared into thin air. A green light flashed and the guards where set free._

_Lindie awoke later on a golden sandy beach with no recollection of how he got there or how his guards had received so many bruises._

Lindie lay awake on his bed he felt refreshed and not so angry as if somehow magically the load had been lightened shared out maybe. His stomach growled and he looked over to where the sun was setting he'd been asleep longer than he had thought he was. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would be ready for whatever fate decided to throw at him. Cautiously as if in a daze he walked over to his dresser and pulled open a draw pressing down in the corner he opened a secret compartment. He carefully pulled out the pendent that was lying in it and fastened it around his neck where it hung as if it had always there and the weight wasn't noticeable and he didn't notice as the jewel began to glow, a pale blue light been emitted.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for Fiona my mate from dancing

Chapter 2; Sand beneath their feet

Lindie stood watching everything running in slow motion. He yawned. 'Maybe' he thought 'staying awake for the whole night last night wasn't such a great idea after all'

He watched as the large ship was fastened to the quay and a walkway was placed down rather agonizingly slow to his mind. The heralds started stating the passenger's titles and he was bound by duty to great every last one of them courteously. There would be no chance for him to escape just yet he'd have to wait for the opportune moment to arise. Suddenly his escape plans were cut short by the herald announcing the arrival of her royal highness Harika of the crescent empire. He gasped at the sight in front of him an angel was walking down towards him she was so small and perfect she had eyes that mirrored his own and pale milky white skin she was so tiny and delicate but by the way she walked it showed that she had her thorns, 'She's the personification of a white rose' he thought. His hand were itching to pull the strip of cloth that covered her hair off, he needed to see it. He stood their watching mesmerized looking at her perfect facial features. 'But why is she wearing such peasant like garments' he pondered and then he noticed the girl walking in front of her wearing a rich embroidered blue dress with raven hair trailing down her back and a silver circlet placed upon her head, in that moment he knew that she was the little girl that he was to marry not the petite vision of perfection that followed daintily behind and a wave of regret washed over him at the fact that. He wasn't going to marry her instead. The dark haired girl reached him and curtsied he gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"It is a great honor to finally meat the beauty that is to be my wife." He murmured

She smiled not noticing the fingers on his other hand crossed behind his back.

"It is a great honour for me to finally meet you too, my prince."

She said keeping eye contact the whole time. Lindie let out a sigh of relief when she finally moved away from him to stand near her father. Dejectedly he looked around for the other girl but she was nowhere to be found. With a regretful sigh he turned around and sneak back of to a more private place where he could be alone.

Danie smiled squeezing the wet sand between her tiny wet, wrinkled toes. The magic song of the waves reminded her of the song of her home. Carefully she hopped over the sand to find a dry place for her to sit. Laughing she withdrew a knife from her belt and started balancing it on her finger then twisting it around in the air playing with it with a great amount of skill. Lindie watched her in awe. Her mastership off the knife the way her golden red locks glowed in the setting sun, her silvery laugh, she was perfect. He moved to sit down next to her. He was surprised when the little girl didn't react to his accompanying her.

" What took you so long" she asked turning to face him

he gasped her childish face was angular and he was astounded by how beautiful she was.

"i…" he stuttered "hang on what do you mean?" he asked

" You've been watching me now for the best part of two hours," she giggled "I mean how long has it taken you before you joined me."

"It took you long enough." She added as an after thought.

Lindie sat there opened mouthed he couldn't believe it she wasn't what he was expecting her to be like.

" Why are you here." He asked

she tensed

"Don't tell on me please your highness." She suddenly gushed

"well that depends" lindie replied " it depends on why you are here."

She kept silent

"why are you here?" he asked again

"I cant tell you because in doing so I would speak ill of my owner"she said in an inaudible whisper then added "your future wife."

He almost missed the last part of what she said but it was some how magnified in his mind. Lindies mind screamed at the injustice of it all 'No humanbeing had the right to own another human'

But before he could say this the little girl whispered.

"She may have paid a lot of money for me, but she can never have controll over me no matter how violent and harsh she becomes with me. Why or rather how do you think I manage to be here?" She asked.

Standing up and brushing sand off her foreign dress.

"I must get her ready now for tonight's ball, before she becomes angry with me."

Suddenly an idea struck him

"Will you be there tonight?" he shouted to the retreating figure.

She turned her head round over her shoulder

"No your highness. And don't even bother trying to invite me " Its not my type of entertainment anymore"

She gasped at what she had just said and turned and ran as fast as she could.

The words not any more kept reverberating around insidehis head. 'So there was a time when that beautiful creature had been to balls and enjoyed them, maybe it was time for her to stop hiding and show her beauty to the world.' And linden started to plan how he would make it possible for it to happen.

Danie sat submissively removing the heated curlers from Harika's hair. Harika sat complaining and yelping that Danie was hurting her. Danie opened her mouth to tell the other girl that pain means beauty but then closed it again remembering her place in this still alien society. Harika smiled she wouldn't tell Danie this but she had made her look the most beautiful she had seen herself with her hair half up and half down and soft curls gently framing her face, even the rich dark blue dress Danie had chosen was perfect.

"You can go now, my escort will soon be arriving. You can go ask for some food to eat." Harika seemed awkward while she was talking to Danica. Danica left the room wearily. Something was wrong she could sense it. Making shore to tred lightly she found her way back to the private cove were she'd been earlier you could her the music from the ball playing far off in the distance. Danica layback making shore her bandana covered her hair slowly her eyes closed as she remembered how to dance and battled to suppress the urge to do so. She remembered having fun and her friends and family surrounding her they were gone now. Trapped and immortalized in her memory forever. She had a duty a duty that she would strive to fulfill till the very end just like them. As she sat up she looked down to see herself wearing a white dress lined with silver and long flowing sleeves, her hand wandered to her forehead where she found a silver circlet with a beautiful diamond in the center. She gasped this wasn't supposed to happen. Danie glared down at her crescent pendent.

"This isn't me any more" she whispered, "Change me back."

She stood up, nothing happened.

"This is not funny, change me back"

Linden leaned against a palm tree frowning at the little girl now ranting and raving to the thin air.

"Who are you talking to." He asked bemusedly

"Its none off your business" said a disgruntled Danie turning round to face him. He gasped he couldn't help himself she was so perfect like a miniature china doll.

Queen Lela sat on her throne deep in thought in an attempt to block out the none stop chatter of Harika. Where had linden disappeared to? He had been dancing with Harika one minuet then he just disappeared out of the door, for no apparent reason. Maybe she should go and find him to bring him back it was very rude of him to leave like that. She stood up and brushed down her pink skirts, she new exactly where he had disappeared to.

Lela hurried her son had no right to wonder off. As she wandered down the paths through the many green gardens she wondered what mischief her son was getting up to. She gasped as she reached her sons private cove it was deserted. Maybe he just went outside for some air she thought as she turned around and started back towards the palace just then she noticed two sets of footprints heading off down an overgrown path. Lela sighed and began to follow her son's footprints while wondering whom it was that was accompanying him.

"Penny for your thought" said linden as they walked amiably along the over grown path.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, "I don't like surprises."

"What!" Exclaimed linden " A little girl that doesn't like surprises. What is the world coming to?"

" If half the things that have happened to me had happened to you, you wouldn't like surprises either." Came the curt reply.

"Your mature for your age." Lindie said in a desperate attempt to change the topic of conversation that was making the young girl so distressed.

"I have to be your highness." Danie whispered, " A level of maturity does run in my family but when one has an occupation like mine it helps not to be so childish."

" Call me Lindie please." Linden said as he turned to face his now silent companion. " We are nearly at the place I wanted to show you."

Danie gasped "its beautiful." She stated as a childish grin passed across her face and ran to the double swing in the middle of what appeared to be a marble bandstand with soft pink and white roses trailing gently up the pillars.

"Do you like it?" he asked tentatively

"I love it." she smiled " its perfect I used to have a swing back at home."

"How old are you?" he asked

"Ten but I am eleven in seven days."

" A week, you will still be here then when it's your birthday."

"Birthday?" she asked

"Forget it" Lindie said, " by the way what is your name? It's only fair that I should no it after all you know mine."

"True." said Danica " my name is Danie and would you like to join me on this quite excellent swing linden."

"Thank you Danie for such a beautiful invitation how could I refuse."

She laughed and linden found himself being compelled to laugh too as she shuffled over to the side to leave room for him to join her. For a while both swung with their minds free of any worries about duties they needed to fulfill. Finally linden asked

"Where did you get that dress from?"

" By magic" she whispered enchantingly as she jumped catlike of the swing.

"Try and be serious for a moment please." He told the little girl.

" I was being serious." She told him and then she stood sock still.

" There is a woman approaching us she whispered urgently I've got to go. Thank you."

Lindie stood speechless as he saw the little girl disappear into thin air just as his mother entered the clearing.

"I think you have somewhere that you have to be." She said sternly and with that she turned and walked away, with Linden following quickly behind.

**r&r please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is for Stacey Lou thanks for all your help in bio.

Chapter three; feathed pillows

Lela sat looking out of her window with a pensive look on her face. There had definitely been two sets of footprints and she had heard two voices and there was only one path to and from that clearing but there was only her son there when she arrived. It didn't make sense and she was to afraid to ask linden because she new whatever was going on she couldn't keep from her husband and whatever was happening he would not approve of it whatever it was.

Humphrey was not best pleased with his charge. Sneaking out of the palace grounds and into the city in a time when the air was charged with rebellion was not the greatest idea in the world but still here he was traipsing behind linden to god knows where.

"Were are we going?" he asked the figure in front of him that was walking at a steady pace through the rain.

" What! Are you still following me? Go home." Lindie ordered

"A prince cannot leave the palace grounds without at least one of his personal guards." Humphrey recited.

"Whatever, I don't really care it's just that this is a personal matter that I am attending to and I would prefer to be alone."

Linden stopped outside a jewelers shop.

"Please wait outside." He told his guard as he entered the shop. A small silver bell tinkled as he stepped through the door. A wizened old man stood behind a glass counter.

" How may I be of your service little one?" he asked in a scratchy wheeze."

" I heard that you are the best person for making fine jewelry in the world, would you be able to make me this?"

Linden gave the man a piece of paper with a rough sketch on it.

"Her wrist is about this big." Linden said while indicating with his hand "I would like it so it will always fit her please." Linden told him

"I will have it sent to the palace the day after tomorrow, for you"

"Thank you" shouted linden as he walked out of the shop with a smile upon his face.

"It has stopped raining," stated Humphrey as the pair started off walking back up to the palace.

An inaudible third set of lungs where breathing in the air in Harika's chambers. Danie's eyes snapped open. A silent tread stepped cautiously across the floor almost undetected. Danie stayed still. This person was a master. A mischievous gleam twinkled in her eye as she carefully pulled a long thin needle out off her shirts sleeve carefully she reached for a small vile under her pillow and removed the cork and slid it inside. Then with a degree of style and art much practiced she screamed sitting up and pulling her blanket up appearing to be afraid and vulnerable. The man turned to face and started to approach her. Harika woke up and with a look of terror on her face she watched as Danie slipped the poisoned needle through the assassin's pupil and into his brain as he tried to pull away she slipped a knife from her belt and slit his throat for good measures. Harika fainted just as the guards from outsider her room burst through the locked door. They stood shocked looking upon the blood stained little girl knife in hand standing over the fallen body of a full grown man.

"He's an assassin from the south." Danie stated.

The guards looked even more stunned. Queen Lela came through the door followed by her husband and Harika's father. They stood staring at the tiny wild creature before them.

"I am sorry." Danie whispered.

"What ever for?" Lela asked the shivering child in front of her.

"For getting blood on this exquisite rug."

At that everybody laughed tentatively.

"Girls follow me." Said Lela switching into her mother persona. "I will find you both new rooms."

Suddenly Harika spoke up.

"Room me and my slave only need one room."

Lela's face darkened.

"We do not believe in slavery. You will both sleep where I tell you to."

Harika nodded. Danie smiled she wouldn't have to put up with Harika's snoring for the rest of the stay.

Lela sat watching the small girl carefully removing various pieces of clothing from her small worn out bag. She didn't own much Lela noticed. Danie stood in a clean white shirt down to her knees. Lela laughed as the angelic vision before her dived into the queen sized four-poster bed and let the covers drown her. A squeal of delight escaped the small girls lips but as she laid her head back on the pillows a frown formed. Lela sat worried what was the problem? She then saw to her amazement Danie jump out of the bed and run to her bag and pull out a belt with an assortment of evil looking weapons sheaved in it. She then reached up and concealed it in the top fringe of the bed.

"Just in case." She told the queen looking on her with shock evident in her face. " You can never be to careful."

Then to the amazement of Lela the tiny child sorted through the pillows throwing two of them of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked

" I only like feathered pillows." Danie replied innocently.

"Oh!" the queen was flabbergasted.

"What is your name?" She asked the comic vision before her.

The girl fell of the bed backwards with a thump.

"Danie" she replied cautiously eyeing Lela up.

"How old are you?"

Danie seeming to realize that there was no harm in answering the queen's questions replied.

"I am eleven next week."

The queen smiled at the Childs adorable slightly foreign lilt to the way she spoke.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you well learn to..Erm I mean how do you know how to well."

While the queen was fishing around for the right way to phrase what she wanted to say. Danie supplied the answer.

" to defend myself? When I was little at home they teach all of my people how to fight and defend themselves but we believe we should only kill some one if it is necessary we normally only harm the opponent enough to stop them being a threat. They start teaching us as soon as we can walk."

Lela smiled this child was different but seemed troubled. She had to admit to herself though that she found herself drawn to this child and she swore in her head to do whatever she had to too make this Childs life better.

(''.)(''.)

(A.N thought it would b nice 4 a change hehehe)

**exams r cummin up so might take a while to get chapter 4 up**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok chapter three-part b is for Chris welcome back from the ginger side hehe. Man she was such a bitch don't sweat about it soo hears a lil pick me up jst 4 u ('',) and i no its short but im busy.

**Chapter four Hidden home**

"He's amazing I'm telling you." Artie babbled to his friend Humphrey. "The way he's so small but has so much strength an the way he wields those weapons he's lethal." 

Humphrey coughed. Blast him listening to Linden and going out in the rain he had caught such a bad cold even his wife was staying well away from him.

"So I have heard." He wheezed

Artie smiled " He's gonna make one hell of a guard i'm telling you."

"Yeah" Humphrey said while sneezing " so you keep telling me."

"You don't look to well mate." Artie suddenly burst out.

Humphrey looked evilly towards his blond friend " That would be because i'm ill." He told Artie

"Oh, is that why you have missed so much practice this week."

Deciding not to reply Humphrey turned over and pulled the covers up over his head.

" I think you had better go." Came a soft foreign voice from the doorway "he isn't very well you might catch it."

"Its just a cold" Artie said turning to face a beautiful young woman with long copper hair.

"You can still catch it." She replied " and Esmie wouldn't like that now would she?" she laughed. And moved out of the way for him to move past.

Sitting down on the bed Eva whispered in her husbands ear

"However did he become a personal guard, I feel so sorry for Esmie having to live with him."

Danie sat on the swing her toes gently being tickled by the grass. She could hear the gentle sound of the waves lapping against the sand on the little

cove not far from where she was sat. She was eleven today she couldn't believe it. Eleven she would have been allowed to stay with her mother instead

of training to fight she would have learnt more family traditions and how to control power. She sighed. She had changed so much she missed causing a

riot and having friends some things hadn't changed though she was still a bird in a cage. That wasn't free to fly in the endless sky. No her life was still

the same in that respect her circumstances had just changed. She realized as well it was a curse that she could never be free and carefree again. Had she

ever been in the first place she wondered even if she lived for hundreds of years she could never reclaim what she had lost. She looked up at the

approaching storm watching fascinated as more clouds came to join it.

"Its time to fly" she said to herself as she fiddled with a small silver anklet she carefully read the inscription on the back of it and threw the jewelry up into the air were it spun a few times before it burst into flames and a black shadow started to emerge.

"Long time no see." She whispered

As she jumped onto the back of the huge beast and as it spread its wings and began to sore off up into the air cry of joy left her mouth.

"Take me home" she commanded as she rode of into the oncoming storm.

Simon sat looking at the small bracelet in his hand. She was close he knew, he could feel the ancient song of their country singing softly in his ear. She lived on the country lived. A thin silver anklet was burning on his ankle.

" I know," he told the air " I guess I'll have to let you go he whispered"

As if in response his anklet cooled down "one last time one final push, one final storm."

He coughed violently carefully he placed the bracelet in a box and quickly scribbled a note and placed it on top.

"One last time to fly" he shouted as he unattached the anklet and threw it in the air a small dragon appeared in front of him. "I've missed you child.," he cooed at the little dragon. "Now lets go help you grow"

Simon carefully coaxed his old bones to gently sit on the young dragons back he dug his heals into the scaly sides and the beast let out a joyful screech

as it leapt up into the air and spread its wings. Simon smiled the rush of air as he let the dragon play made him feel young again. He laughed as he guided

the small dragon into the heart of the storm. He knew that this was his time to help all those who had lost the magic of their homes and that it was his

final time to guide the magic threads of the tapestry of life so that those people would be free again and find a part of what was lost.

; -p;-p;-p;-p

Danie hovered over the vast amount of forest spreading out in front of her.

" Home" she whispered. "i'm back"

Tears welled up in her eyes and unnoticed to her they slowly started to turn back to grey and her hair came unraveled flying behind her in a mass of

curls. She was too preoccupied in guiding the magnificent beast over the forest circling it ever lower to notice light blue highlights start to streak through

her hair. A small clearing appeared overhead just by a small hidden cove, she guided her dragon over to the cove and rather shakily she stood up on its

scaly slippery back from the rain and dived she giggled as a n invisible shield enveloped her and carried her safely down to the ground and through into

a deserted garden. Stepping onto the overgrown path she slowly made her way towards a marble archway, hands shaking Danie walked trough.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is chapter four finally some people might say, well thanks for bearing with me please review and tell me what you think flames welcome we all need some guidance from time to time. Personally if you have read this far then you are bound to have opinions I want to know what you think so please review.

**Chapter four; A Sleeping Princess.**

Linden sat on his bed listening to the storm outside. He shivered. Drawing his covers around him he found his mind wandering to the little slave girl. Silently he prayed that she was alright and not scared of this storm. He could still hear princess Harika's shrill cries of fright echoing down the corridor. Dannie would not kick up such a fuss. Climbing down from his bed linden slipped on a pair of shoes and quietly exited from his room.

Linden silently walked through the corridors of the palace until he came to the room that had been given up for Dannie's use. He gently knocked on the door. Their was no reply frowning he knocked again a bit more loudly. Still no reply sighing and about to return to his room defeated a freezing draft of wind blew from under the door. Sensing that something was not right he opened the door. He gasped. The bed was made, the place was spotless and there was no Dannie in sight. The large glass doors leading to the balcony were open the gauze nets flying madly like drenched ghosts n the wind. She was gone.

3 3 3

Foot steps echoed along the empty marble corridors dust lay covering the elegant furniture. The place seemed dead forgotten. Cobwebs hung from grand chandeliers. Small footsteps rang out, yet not out of place. The walls welcomed them light streamed threw fogged up windows. Dannie walked taking in her surroundings remembering. She could here them calling out to her she needed to see them save them help them. She shivered this was her home. Yet it felt so cold. She found herself following her feet to a beautiful carved door. She stopped him fingers reaching out to touch the carvings. She traced the swirls and the ornate flowers, she tickled the birds. Her hands fell short at the elegant curved writing. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes she gently pushed open the door and stepped inside. The room was dark; Dannie clapped her hands and whispered "light to open the petals of the sleeping flower. The room filled with a brilliant white light. Dannie smiled

"Home" she whispered

She wandered around the room opening the lids to boxes letting the gentle music from them fill the room with their haunting melodies. Dancing and swaying to the music Dannie let the unshed tears fall. Slowly moving towards the bed she braced herself. Drawing back the curtains she just stood there and stared n shock. On the bed lay a little girl her red hair was cut short and was highlighted with blue. Her pale skin was perfect. A graceful smile was upon her face. She looked as if she was asleep; Dannie knelt down and stroked her hair.

"She looks as if she is asleep." she whispered "it's perfect."

Sadly she turned to go. She stopped the music from playing and closed the curtains on the sleeping figure.

"You do not think that should have left signs of the wounds then?" asked a beautiful young woman stepping before Dannie. Her all seeing eyes also brimming with tears her long blonde hair fell to her knees her pale blue dress showed of her ageless perfect figure. Dannie shook her head.

"She is perfect the way you created her."

"Thank you, but she does not compare to the real thing."

Dannie smiled.

"I'm sorry" the woman said "I should have prevented it."

Dannie shook her head

"Even you could not have prevented it."

The woman hung her head in shame. Her hair covering her face. She smiled.

"You returned. I said you would. My people's prayers will be answered."

Dannie laughed

"I'm just a child. A child who should not be in existence."

The woman smiled sadly

"You will return, it is your destiny."

* * *

Short i no but for those of you who wanted me to continue updating this story I hope its enough to gain your interest again. Ooh n the plot starts to thicken. Promise to update as soon as possible let say next week if I get any new reviews. 


End file.
